Did you Forget?
by Nick-J'z-Girl
Summary: Gabriella Montez moves in the 8th grade and is now back. What surprises await her when her old boyfriend Troy Bolton "Forgets" her? Find out here. DO not own Forget by Demi Lovato. Oneshot.


As I walk through the doors of East High memories come flooding back

As I walk through the doors of East High memories come flooding back. I sigh and walk into the office and up to the receptionist to get my schedule and locker number. Once I have them both I walk back out of the office and into the halls that were flooding with kids that I recognized and some that I had never met before. I suddenly feel my breath catch in my throat as I see those piercing blue eyes walking through the hallway with a slut hanging off of him. He walks by me without even acknowledging me in any way. I sigh for the millionth time that day and walk off in search of my locker. Once I find it I put in the combination and open it and start putting books in it. I look at the person at the locker beside me and se those same piercing blue eyes that I saw a few minutes ago.

"Troy…" I breath out. He whips his head around and looks strait into my eyes. I see something in them click but then they go back to emotionless.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asks me. I feel my heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"It me. Gabriella" I say but he just looks at me confused. "You know. Gabriella Montez" I say but he still doesn't get it. He smiles a fake smile and slams his locker door shut making me wince.

"Well it was nice talking to you Isabella but I have to get going." He says in an annoyed tone and walks off leaving me there with tears in my eyes. I sigh again and finish putting my stuff in my locker then walk to my first period class.

Free period finally comes around and I walk out of my current classroom and down that hallway and into the music room. I sit down at the piano and run my fingers over the keys. I look into my bag and pull out my lyric book and flip to the song I started in my first class. As I am about to start playing a memory comes back to my head.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was sitting in the park crying when I felt two familiar strong arms wrap around me. I look up and see Troy looking down at me with concern written all over his face._

"_What's wrong Brie?" he asks wiping away my tears with the pad of his thumb. That only makes them come faster._

"_My mom's company transferred her again. I'm m-moving" I said choking back a sob. I felt his body tense beside mine._

"_Wait what?" he asked. I sigh._

"_I'm moving." I stated with no emotion at all._

"_You cant move! There's only a few weeks until we start high school! How am I supposed to walk through the halls without you by my side?" he asked. I looked into his eyes again and saw tears building up in them._

"_Please just promise me that you wont ever forget me" I said in a whisper and looking down. I felt his hand bring my chin up softly making me look straight into his eyes._

"_I promise." He said then leaned down and kissed me softly._

_END FLASHBACK_

I choke back my tears and start playing the piano and singing softly.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget, about me?_

Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget what we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it.

So now I guess this where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget, don't forget.  


I felt hot tears slip down my cheeks and hit the keys of the piano.

_  
We had it all.  
We were just about to fall even more in love  
Than we were before.  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us._

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it.

Somwhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it.

And at last all the pictures have been burnt.  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned.  
I won't forget, please don't forget, us.

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About  
Us.

I feel two arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"No god no. I definitely have not forgotten about us Brie. I'm so sorry" I heard his soft voice saying. I lifted my head up and looked into his sparkling blue eyes which were currently, once again, full of unshed tears.

"If you didn't forget then why did you call me Isabella earlier and then act like you didn't know me?" I asked him with a hint of anger in my voice.

"because im an asshole." He stated simply. I rolled my eyes and glared at him and stodd up and got out of his grasp.

"You got that right jackass!" I said and watched him visibly wince but I didn't care. I was finally letting all of my emotions out.

"Brie…"

"Its Gabriella to you dumb-ass!" I screamed at him.

"I never meant to hurt you! Jut listen to me!" he tried to reason but I wouldn't let him.

"No! You listen! You broke to many promises! I'm done with you! I don't need your apology!" I scream then grabbed my music book and started walking towards the door but felt myself being pushed against the wall and warm lips on mine. I was hesitant at first but then I relaxed. We pulled back after a few minutes.

"Why?" I whispered. He sighed and looked straight in my eyes.

"Because I didn't want it to be true that you were back. I heard it from a lot of people but I didn't want it to be true because I didn't want to get hurt again" he said. I smiled slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore. I'm here forever" I said. He looked at me smiling.

"Really?" he asked looking like a little boy on Christmas day. I nodded. "I love you Brie" he said reaching up and softly stroking my cheek.

"I love you too Troy." I said then kissed him softly again. The door suddenly busted open making us jump apart in surprise. I looked over at it and saw Chad jumping up and down excitedly and pointing at me.

"Its really you! Ohmygod its really you! Tay look its realy her!" he said. I laughed. Taylor stepped in a few seconds later with her hands on her hips and looking embarrassed.

"Chad stop it! Your embarrassing me!" she exclaimed. He instantly stopped and ran over and hugged me and started spinning me around in circles. Just like old times.

**Hello people! Sorry I haven't updated on ANYTHING lately! Sorry. I am still working on my Camp Rock and Nexis story so be patient. This was Co-written by Sassygrl96. Keep looking for updates on my other stories.**


End file.
